Lust spell
by crazyfan15
Summary: While Rue was fighting a demon she got under a lust spell. The only way to break is to do someone you care about. Kuramaxoc


**I'm trying out a new way of writing so there will be mistakes. So just ignore them please. Also this is for my bestfriend/sister who asked me to write this for her. So I hope she likes this as well. Well without further wait here's the story. Couples KeixYus, KwaxYuki, HxB, and Kurama x oc.**

'_I'm sure he won't freak out. Much.'_ Rue thought as she walked the forest that gotten dark because the sun was setting. '_He's like my older brother, he never turns me down.'_ She signed her yellow eyes filled with worry as she stopped at the opening of the forest. It was much lighter here.

Kurama and Hiei is sparing against each other. They were both shirtless and sweaty. (Oh my) Rue felt herself blush as she watched them specially Kurama._ 'Oh god; help me. I could just die right now and go to sprit world a happy demon.'_

Kurama flipped away from Hiei's katana and noticed her. "Well hello there Rue. I see you just got back from your mission, how was it?" he asked as he walked up to her. Her face got redder as her heart rate sped up but her voice came out strong. "It was fine. Just the usually. Hi Hiei."

The stoic demon nodded her head at her before turning to Kurama. "I'm going to check on my mate. We'll finish this later." With that he left. And they were alone.

"Just the usually?' You never told me that before. What's up?" he asked as he lead her over towards a tree to sit.

She twirled her fingers nervous. "Well... you see... there's been a problem. Now it's not bad," she hurriedly finished as his eyebrow drew together.

Still looking skeptical he asked, "What's the problem?"

She started twirling her fingers again; wet her lips and sign looking at the ground. "Well… there's this guy… well demon who I was suppose to kill, but didn't, at least not right away, he…" she trailed off.

He grabbed her white gloved hands that left half the fingers expose, so that she could look at him. "You can tell me. I'll take care of it. Whatever it is." He said looking into her eyes. She blushed thinking,_ 'I'm not sure once you heard.'_

"Okay. The demon cast a lust spell over me. Now being a cat demon we can shake it off, but this is a very strong one. Before I killed him he said I'll have to sleep with the one I most care about."

Silence.

Both staring at each other before he put two and tow together. To say he was shocked would've ne an understatement. Kurama only stared at her. "You want to sleep with me? Rue are you out of your mind? I can't do that."

She pouted. "I didn't say all that! Jeez for a smart person you're so dense!" She yelled standing as her heart broke alittle.

He got up as well. "Wait Rue! Where are you going? How are you going to get the lust spell off?" he asked.

She yelled over her shoulder, "I'll have a one night stand after I sing at the club."

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid Kurama." _She thought as she applied golden brown lip stick_. 'Am I that ugly that you just flat out refuse to help me.'_ She signed as she twisted her odd color gray hair into a French twist.

She then looked at herself in the mirror. There was a kind of fire in her eyes making her look like the warrior that she is. Her skin glowed. She made a kisses mark on the mirror. '_Let's do this.'_ She got up and walked out of her dressing room.

Rue Taoling 9Yeah weird name0 is a cat demon from a clan in sprit world. They use to worship Yoko before he disappeared. Getting wind that appeared again in the human world Rue came to meet him. She first met Yusuke out of the gang and liked him instantly.

"Rue! There you are." A voice called from behind her. She turned and saw her hot drum player/ partner Daisuke walking towards her. She smiled. "Hey Daisuke. Are you ready for tonight show?" He swept his messy purple hair from his face and winked at her.

"Yep. I saw you come in mad earlier, what happen?" he asked as they started walking towards the stage back entrce. She huffed. "Yeah I was. But I'm fine now so it doesn't matter." He still looked concern but he didn't push it.

"So what song are you singing tonight? You didn't practice with us over the week." He was pouting. Daisuke is 27 and a full time college student. He wants to own his own music company.

She grinned. "Oh you'll see when we get on that stage." They made it and walked out onto the stage where her waiting audience was.

"Hellooooo everyone!" she yelled into the microphone. They cheered. "Are you ready for me." She asked. "Yeah!" She grinned. "Alright." She turned to Daisuke and the other band members.

"Sayonara Bye Bye." She whispered to them. They nodded and the lights dimmed and music started playing. Rue closed her eyes and signed. Then stared.

"I feel my aching heart about to break.

The gently wind that blows fills the air with peacefulness.

We're standing face to face, hand in hand."

She thinks about Kurama every time she sings this song.

"And the evening light drapes it arms around us and it melt's away.

It's just so funny.

Your smiling face and mine they're not the same…

But just for right now it as though I'm looking in a mirror!"

She open her eyes half way looking at the ground. "And everything is fine.

No sadness at all…

Now I draw the line to live another journey.

Even though we been here together, we're still different people, but we're not alone."

She open her eyes fully and caught eye with… Kurama. Not all that surprise she kept going. "Sayonara Bye Bye.

Please take care of yourself.

Because even though we been here together we're still different people, but we're not alone.

Sayonara Bye Bye.

Please take care of yourself."

The song stopped. Her audience were clapping and yelling. And she could've sworn she heard Yusuke's big mouth yelling, "Take it off!" She winked to them and then an arm wrapped around her from behind. Without looking she already knew who it was.

"You were great out there." Daisuke whispered to her. She smiled.

"Thanks." They went back stage to the dressing room. Yusuke and the gang following.

Rue's last words before she left echo in Kurama's head._ 'No she can't be serious. This is Rue, my little sister I'm talking about.' _He thought as he stared ahead. '_The little sister I've been crushing on for the past two years.'_

He signed and put a hand to his chin. '_Why is life so unfair? Well let me go over Yusuke's house. Maybe I can clear my mind over there.'_ He picked up his tattered shirt and left the forest to Yusuke's.

When he got there he heard a loud slap. He sweat dropped as Yusuke yelled out, "Ouch! Why you slap me for you…"

There was a clearing of the throat. "Watch how you finish that sentence." Keiko said very lowly.

Kurama let himself in. Yusuke and Keiko always keep their door unlock because who would really steal from them? They have been married for four years. "Sorry. Sorry babe." Yusuke said.

Kurama walked into the kitchen to see a pregnant Keiko hmphing and turning her back.

"Hello Yusuke. Hello Keiko." He greeted making himself known.

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke said walking over towards him.

"Hi Kurama. How are you and Rue getting along?" Keiko asked as she started to make tea. Kurama felt his eye twitch when she asked.

"Well… not so good." He answered truthful.

She raised her eyebrow. "What happen?"

He signed again and told them everything. Now he found himself with the gang except Hiei at Midnight, the club Rue sings at. And he's not to happy when that male put his hand on what's his.

You were great out there Rue." Boton said as soon as they answered the dressing room. Rue smiled. "Thank you Boton. And thanks for coming everyone." The nodded.

"No problem. We wanted to come. So… about you and Daisuke? Are you two finally going out?" Boton asked as she played with her hair. The girls love Rue's hair. She blushed while Kurama eyebrow twitched.

"N-no! We're just friends. Besides Daisuke thinks of me like a sister. Looks like a lot of men thinks of me like a little sister." She murmured. Boton caught that last part she ignored it as she faked disappointment, but on the inside she was going kitty. "Oh I see. SO! Who wants to go back to Kurama's place and have a drink?" She asked.

Kurama had a confused look on his face. "Wait what-"

"Sure sounds great. I love the alcohol at his house." Yusuke said already grinning.

"Mmhm." Yukina agreed.

"Yeah I haven't had a drink in awhile" Shizuru said a cigarette in her mouth. Kurama tried to speak again but they just ignored him. He sweat drop, '_Oh well. "_

"I wonder when they're coming" Kurama asked as and Rue stood inside his living room. Rue shrugged. "Who knows? Knowing them they're probably partying before they get here to laid low." She answered coldly.

She sat down on his nice tree brown couch. She reaches for the remote and turned on his flat screen TV, finding a good channel she completely ignored him. Kurama is a scholar so he gets big money. He lives in a 7 bedroom house with his green house.

Even thought he's only 21 he's the most potienal bachelor. He signed. '_She's still mad at me._ _Well when you look at her she seems fine_.' "Hey Rue, want anything? I got your favorite snack." He said standing beside her on the couch.

"No I'm good." She answered through tight lips.

"You sure. You don't want those nice baked fish flakes covered in cinnamon to go to waste now do you." He said persavisly. With his voice so hopeful she couldn't help but smile. Rue's not the type to hold a grudge. She looked at him. "Okay."

He smiled back and then went into the kitchen to get them. While he was doing the phone rang. She reached over on the glass coffee table and picked it up. "Hello." She answered.

"Rue! Glad you answered." Keiko said cheerfully.

"Where are you guys?" Rue asked fiercely into the phone.

"Oh um… you see… we can't make it. Boton-"

"What do you mean you can't make it?" she yelled. Kurama looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Keiko sweat dropped. "Well you see Yusuke got drunk and I had to drag him home. Yukina suddenly didn't feel well and Kwabara took her home. Hiei wanted Boton for something. Shizuru got picked up by this random guy. I think they're going to have a one night stand. Anyway we can't make it."

Rue signed tiredly. "Great. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Keiko grinned evilly. "Yeah. Make sure you get rid of that lust spell with Kurama. Bye." She hung up as Rue whole face heated up._ 'Keiko you perv!'_

"Who was that?" Kurama asked from behind her. She jumped ten feet in the air. "Kurama don't scare me like that!" she yelled a hand to her medium size chest glaring at him.

He sweat dropped. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. So who was it on the phone?" She leaned back in the couch. "That was Keiko. She said they couldn't make it. Just us tonight." she answered trying to be nonchalant. He looked at her strangely with an emotion she couldn't read.

"Oh I see. Well here." He handed her a plastic bag. Her sharp noise smelt her favorite food. Her kitty ears popped out. "Yummy!" She dug in, he was watching her with amusement reflecting in his eyes.

She moaned in pleasure after the first bite. He swallowed hard the amusement dropping. '_I wonder if she'll moan like that if I- … What am I thinking? That's my little sister.' _He turned suddenly_. "_I'll be right back."

She looked at his back in confusion as he went up the stairs. '_Wonder what's that about? Maybe he finally noticed my sexiness'. _ She froze in mid bite._ 'What the hell am I thinking? I mean yeah he must of got turned on by my sexy mouth. I wonder how he would look when I pleasure him with it.' _

She slapped herself. Twice._ 'This lust spell is driving me crazy? I'm so turned on right now. Maybe I should leave, but I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Kurama.'_ She sat watching TV for a while getting hotter and wetter. '_Cheese and rice! Where's Kurama? I want to screw his brains out right now.'_

Her legs started jumping. She could've used her super hearing, but the spell clouds judgment._ 'I got to take care of this! I can't wait any longer.' _She unbuckled her white belt she had_ around _her gray cotton dress and pulled it up to her thighs_. _

She dipped into her green forest color panties opening her legs. She never fingered herself before. She was too shy for that but it would seem the lust spell make you do things you wouldn't normally do.

Rue moaned out touching herself. She started thinking about Kurama. How he would put her in doggie style, pulling her hair and whispering dirty things into her ear. "Oh Kurama…" There was a hint of red across her cheeks. Sweat was dropping from her face to her neck. She leaned her head back and looked dead into greenish yellow eyes.

If she wasn't on the lust spell she would've been embarrass. But him looking at her made her get turn on even more. "Kurama." She moaned softly. It took everything not he had not to go over there and replace her hand with his member.

"Yes Rue?" His voice changed to Yoko's.

"Please… please come and make love to me." She whispered. His sprit energy flared as he took two long strides over there and capture her sweet soft lips with his. She responded putting her tongue into his mouth.

They fought for control but in the end she won or more he gave her the control. She pushed him down, her on top. "Now Kurama I'm going to pleasure you and don't you dare make up the excuse that I'm your sister." She growled.

Kurama didn't answer. His breath was taken by the sight of her. She was in her demon form. Her hair was longer and all over the place. Her skin became brown then its honey color. Her breast was fuller and her gray cat ears and tail were out.

Kurama didn't say anything. How could you? She went on her knees and unbuttons his white dress pants. She pulled them down half way with his black boxes to reveal his nice think, hard, long member.

Her mouth was just drooling just by looking at it. She took hold of it softly and started to massage the tip. He grunted looking at her with those eyes. Only she could make him like this. "Wow… Kurama. You have a nice member there. I always wonder what how it would feel. Specially inside of me." She said her hand going up and down with sure strokes.

He groaned. She smiled cutely. "You know, I always wonder what you taste like as well." He widens his eyes in disbelief. _'She wouldn't dare.'_ She got close her hot breath on him. "So let's see." She took him into her mouth.

"Grgh… Rue!"

She started a fast smooth pace taking most of him in her mouth her throat relaxing. He tasted salty and earthly. Pure male. He found his finger on her hair guiding her. Some pre come was coming from him.

"God … Rue. Why do you choose me for this?" he panted out. She took him out of her mouth and slide over him, looking into his eyes. Cupping his face she impaled herself on him. She cried out clutching his shoulder. But she never stopped staring at him. He grabbed her hips to guide her. _She was so tight!_

"I love you… Kurama. Since the first minute I saw you." She panted as she went up and down on him. He was so big breaking through her. She found her lips cover with his in a fierce kiss as he thrust harder into her.

She broke the kiss to cry out. "Oh God! Kurama…" He stared at her his eyes completely yellow. "Rue… I want you to be mine." Thrust. "No other male better not touch you." Thrust. "Or I'll kill them." He thrust all the way into her womb making her come hard.

"AAAAAH!" She slumped against him, breathing hard. He was also breathing hard as he rubbed her back. "And to answer you're early confession. I love you too." He said gently grabbing her him so that she could look at him.

She smiled tears coming from her eyes. "Oh Kurama I love you!" She hugged him tightly.

THE END

**I hope you liked it! I wrote this a while back so I hope I have everyone in character. Please review. Thx! ^^**


End file.
